gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Heist Prep: Unmarked Weapons
Unmarked Weapons is a mandatory prep mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino Heist update. It is a freeroam mission needed to progress The Diamond Casino Heist. Once an approach has been chosen for the heist, the player has to choose a gunman. Each gunman has two options for the weapon loadout, and once chosen, the mission will begin. The player will be given one of the possible types of the mission. Some of the mission types require two sets of weapons to be stolen and delivered, so at least two players are recommended. Gang Cache Paleto Bay or La Mesa |game = CasinoHeist |fail = |for = |unlockedby = Choosing a gunman. |tod = |protagonists = 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Go to the Lost MC/Vagos Clubhouse. Search the clubhouse for the weapons. Exit the Clubhouse. Deliver the weapons to the Arcade. |reward = |target = Unmarked weapons }} The player is tasked with going to either a Lost MC clubhouse in Paleto Bay or a Vagos clubhouse in La Mesa. Except for the location and gang, the two mission variants play out the same way. Once there, the player needs to first kill the bikers outside and then enter the clubhouse. Inside, they need to take care of the enemies and steal two duffel bags of unmarked weapons. If playing solo, the player needs to return to the building twice, as only one bag can be carried at once. When the weapons are delivered to the Arcade, the mission is completed. Lester's Dialogue Merryweather Weapons Choosing a gunman. |tod = |protagonists = 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Go to Location. Take out the Merryweather Agents to find the schedule. Collect the flight schedule. Fly to the Titan. Shoot the rear door of the Titan. Steal the weapons. Deliver the weapons to the Arcade. |reward = |target = Unmarked weapons }} The player has to go to either the Los Santos Naval Port on Elysian Island or the Sandy Shores Airfield. There, they are tasked with taking out Merryweather personnel until one of them drops the flight schedule. Once the schedule is obtained, Lester will send them the location of a Titan cargo plane. Once the players nears the plane, they need to blow open the rear door of the plane, after which two crates of unmarked weapons will fly out. The player has to collect them and bring them to the Arcade, after which the mission will end. Lester's Dialogue Military Weapons Fort Zancudo |game = CasinoHeist |fail = |for = |unlockedby = Choosing a gunman. |tod = |protagonists = 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Go to Fort Zancudo. Go to the munitions depot. Steal the weapons. Lose the Cops. Deliver the weapons to the Arcade. |reward = |target = Unmarked weapons }} The player is required to go to the munitions depot in Fort Zancudo. The unmarked weapons that need to be stolen are loaded into a Barrage ATV. Many soldier can be seen doing various activities near the vehicle, such as doing push-ups and shooting targets. They will become hostile towards the player as soon as they near the depot. After the enemies are dealt with, the player has to steal the Barrage and evade a four-star wanted level. Once they have done so, the vehicle needs to be deliver to the Arcade, after which the mission ends. Lester's Dialogue NOOSE Van Various |game = CasinoHeist |fail = |for = |unlockedby = Choosing a gunman. |tod = |protagonists = 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Search the NOOSE vans for the weapons. Steal the weapons. Lose the Cops. Deliver the weapons to the Arcade. |reward = |target = Unmarked weapons }} The player will be sent four locations of NOOSE vans around the map. They need to travel to them and blow off the rear doors to inspect the contents. Once the van carrying the unmarked weapons is found, it needs to be stolen. After evading the three-star wanted level, the van needs to be delivered to the Arcade to end the mission. Lester's Dialogue Police Seizure Stoner Cement Works |game = CasinoHeist |fail = |for = |unlockedby = Choosing a gunman. |tod = |protagonists = 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Go to Stoner Cement Works. Search the area for weapons. Deliver the weapons to the Arcade. |reward = |target = Unmarked weapons }} The player has to travel to Stoner Cement Works to acquire some unmarked weapons before the police seizes them. While travelling to there, Lester informs the protagonist that the police has already arrived there, but that they can still attempt to get the weapons. The player has to manoeuvre their way around the police patrols and collect two sets of unmarked weapons. If a police officer spots them, they will need to evade a 3-star wanted level before delivering the cargo. Once all unmarked weapons are brought to the Arcade, the mission ends. Lester's Dialogue Smugglers Palomino Highlands |game = CasinoHeist |fail = |for = |unlockedby = Choosing a gunman. |tod = |protagonists = 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Go to Palomino Highlands. Search the coast for the smugglers. Take out the smugglers. Steal the weapons. Deliver the weapons to the Sandy Shores Airfield. |reward = |target = Unmarked weapons }} The player is tasked with going to Palomino Highlands, where they need to search the coast for a group of smugglers. Once located, they have to be killed, which will reveal the location of the unmarked weapons. They are located in a Tula just off the coast from the smugglers. The player needs to steal the plane and deliver it to the Sandy Shores Airfield to end the mission. Enemies will give chase until the Tula is delivered; while the mission can be done solo, an extra gunman can help by taking out the pursuing helicopters. Lester's Dialogue Aftermath After the mission is completed, Lester tells the player where the weapons will be stashed. Gallery Video Walkthrough GTA Online The Diamond Casino Heist - Heist Prep Unmarked Weapons Solo (Clubhouse)|Lost MC Cache. GTA 5 Online Casino Heist Prep Mission Unmarked Weapons Vagos Clubhouse|Vagos Cache. GTA Online The Diamond Casino Heist Setup Collecting - Unmarked Weapons|Merryweather Weapons. GTA 5 Online Casino Heist Prep Mission Unmarked Weapons Fort Zancudo|Military Weapons. GTA Online The Diamond Casino Heist - Heist Prep Unmarked Weapons Solo (NOOSE Van)|NOOSE Van. GTA 5 Online Casino Heist Prep Mission Unmarked Weapons Rifle Loadout (Big Con Approach)|Police Seizure. GTA Online The Diamond Casino Heist - Heist Prep Unmarked Weapons Solo (Tula)|Smugglers. Navigation }}